The Call of Destiny
by Shadowed Illusion
Summary: Regina's curse works but the enchanted tree isn't able to send Emma to our world, she is sent to a land where magic is outlawed & means death to those who practice it - Camelot. She is sent to Merlin, who passes Emma off as his daughter to keep her safe until she can break the curse. 1st chapters are Merlin centered but will move away soon. Captain Swan & Merlin/Morgana.
1. Little Girl Lost

So this is my first crossover fic ever. I hope I can do the world of Once Upon a Time and Merlin justice and that you all enjoy. The first chapter is Merlin heavy, very little OUAT but I'll be bringing elements of that world very soon. This chapter was originally going to be considerably longer but I decided to cut it into two so that I could post this sooner. Next chapter should be finished in the next week or so and then things will really get under way. Let me know if you have questions (I'm really hoping that I don't confuse anyone) or helpful criticisms!

*Re-edited and expanded Ch.1 after going back over it and realizing how many mistakes there were. Hopefully it is much better and more enjoyable now.*

* * *

Regina let a smile steal across her face as she walked through the abandoned halls of Snow's home. Her guards had already cleared the area of all opposition; all that was left was Snow herself. Her captain had informed her that the girl was in the nursery, crying over the corpse of her dead lover. She smirked as she sailed through the doorway to find the girl holding onto the limp body of her charming husband.

"Oh don't worry dear. In a few minutes you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him." She taunted, trailing a hand across the outline of a flower engraved on the overturned crib.

"Why did you do this?" Snow breathed her voice heavy with grief. Tears were trailing down that perfect face as she looked up at the woman who had once been a mother to her. Leaning down so that Snow could see her clearly Regina's face clouded in anger.

"Because this is my happy ending!" Regina snarled, reveling in the pain that crossed her stepdaughter's face. The sound of footsteps interrupted them before Snow could reply. Regina knew it was her guards coming to report.

"The child?" she asked raising herself slowly so that she towered over Snow.

"Gone. It was in the wardrobe, then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found." The guards informed her, keeping near the door and out of Regina's reach. Rage welled up inside of her and she whirled on Snow.

"Where is she?" She snarled.

"She got away." A relieved smile blossomed on Snows face and she turned her eyes up to Regina, hope shining brightly in her eyes. "You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win." She turned from Regina as she spoke, cupping a hand to her husband's face and tracing the curve of his cheek.

"We'll see about that." Regina laughed looking up toward the ceiling of the ornately decorated room. Snow looked up just in time to see the roof being sheared off by some tremendous force, the plaster cracking and tearing away as a great vortex of dark magic penetrated the castle. Her face a mask of horror as the curse bore down upon them. A victorious grin spread across Regina's face as the wind howled around them.

"Where are we going?" Snow squeaked holding tightly to her husband.

"Somewhere horrible" Regina called over the shattering of the glass windows. "Absolutely horrible, a place where the only happy ending will be mine." Moments later they were enveloped in the dark glittering cloud and darkness spread across her vision. The last thing she remembered was a great flash of light before the shadows stole over her.

* * *

Merlin shivered under the thin blanket he'd draped across his shoulders. Winter had seemed to settle in early over Camelot this year. His room had no fire but he'd managed to procure a brazier that at least took the worst of the chill from the air. The air seemed strangely heavy tonight though there was no wind blowing through the castle halls. It was almost as though the world were holding its breath like a diver before a steep plunge. Something was coming, he could feel it in his very bones and it put him on edge and rendered sleep a hopeful dream. He thought back to the previous evening when the miners digging beneath the castle had uncovered that ancient tomb and repressed a shudder. Merlin trusted his own instincts; there was something off about that chamber so long buried and forgotten by time. The way that miner had died was horrific.

If something in that tomb was responsible for it then Merlin had to be ready. It was for this reason that he pulled out spell book after throwing the bolt across his door. He might as well practice what he could during this period of forced wakefulness. He opened the page to his book mark and began to read. The next subject in he'd intended to cover was a fire conjure, something he'd wanted to try since he'd first skimmed through its pages. It was part illusion part foretelling and while he was confident in his ability to perform the spell he was less sure about what it might reveal. It seemed an appropriate night to try though with the apprehension in the air.

He raised a hand toward the brazier and softly spoke the incantation. The dull orange glow from the coals suddenly flared into a flame that leapt and danced in the air. It became a column if fire that rose from the basin of burning coals to break apart and form ribbons that danced around each other in the still air, weaving in and out of each other to form images that flashed and sparkled for a few seconds before breaking away and forming anew. The images flashed before him so quickly that he hardly knew what he saw. An apple, a star and flower coming together within a circle that changed into a whirling pool that sparked and glimmered before what looked to be a great ship emerged from its depths. The ship lingered for a moment then unraveled, the emerging ribbons of flame coming together to form the image of a great tree. Just as the tree solidified there was a great flare of smoke and flame so bright that Merlin was forced to cover his eyes and leap back to avoid being burnt, the book falling from his hands to land with a heavy thud. When he chanced opening them he gazed quickly around the make sure he hadn't set anything on fire. His heart beat wildly in his chest but he calmed when he saw that nothing had been set aflame or even scorched. He sat down heavily upon the stone floor and tried to compose himself. He leaned back against his bed resting his head against the wooden frame just as a soft thump of something falling onto the covers alerts him that something had indeed gone wrong. He turned so quickly that he became tangled in his blanket and fell to the floor as a thin keening cry issued from the top of the bed. He struggled to extricate himself from the length of soft wool, finally untangling himself enough to raise himself so that he could see the bed. What he finds there is enough to send him running into the other room to fetch Gaius from his bed.

"Merlin what in the –" Gaius' sleepy rumbles make no difference to Merlin who simply drags the older man from his bed and towards his own room. When they stepped through the door Gaius stopped so suddenly that Merlin nearly ran him over. The old man's gaze had fallen on the squirming bundle atop Merlin's bed. Slowly Gaius approached the bed and gently freed the wriggling thing. It was a baby girl, newly born and wrapped only in a soft woven blanket. Merlin's mouth fell open when he saw the child cradled in Gaius' hands.

"Merlin what have you done?" Gaius' asked, raising his eyes from the child to look at his charge. Merlin's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Why do I have to have done something? I didn't make her appear. I wasn't even trying to summon anything." He sputtered waving an arm toward the child.

"Then what were you trying to do? She didn't just drop out of the sky." Gaius growls softly. The child wriggled in his arms and Gaius rewrapped the blanket securely around her. Merlin shuffled a bit and looked at the child as she settled into the warm covering. He leaned toward the bed as he answered the question.

"I was just practicing. It was a fire weaving, nothing that should have brought her here." He said.

Gaius hummed to himself looking down at the child in his arms. His hand brushed along the edge of the blanket then stopped suddenly and he looked up at Merlin, the sharpness in his eyes unsettling.

"What did you see in the fire?" He barked.

"Several things, why?" The abrupt subject change had Merlin reeling in confusion.

"Just tell me what did you see?" Gaius voice is insistent so Merlin relates what he can remember of the flurried images that had passed through the flames. Gaius face became graver as he went through the images until the man waved a hand to stop him. Merlin watched as the man chewed his lip for a moment apparently lost in thought.

"There's nothing for it. There's only one being alive who will have the answer to this. The Great Dragon. You must go, speak to him about this. I'll examine her in the meantime." Gaius' words were firm and but gentle as if he knew they must cause pain.

Merlin tossed his head, his lips pressing together in an angry line. He clenched his fists so tightly that he could feel the nails digging into the palms of his hands but he ignored the sharp pain and stepped back from the bed.

"You knew then. That I used to visit him." His voice was quiet, strangled by emotion. Gaius sighed and nodded.

"Yes, of course I knew. You are a creature of magic just as he is. I'd hoped he could help you." Merlin rubbed a hand over his forehead biting at his lip as the memory of his mother slumped across Gaius' floor, covered in boils and weak from infection flooded vividly into his mind. It was the dragon's fault that she had almost died, he couldn't – no he wouldn't ever go back down there. He needed nothing from that selfish bastard.

"He helps no one but himself." Merlin spat through clenched teeth. His jaw ached with the pressure but he couldn't make himself relax. His breath came in quick sharp bursts as he sucked in great gulps of air through his teeth.

"For the sake of this child you must go to him." Gaius' words were soft but Merlin could hear the insistence behind them. Still he protested, waving away the old man as he attempted to put a hand on Merlin's arm in comfort.

"I can't!" He was nearly shouting now but he couldn't stop himself. The child in Gaius arms roused at the sound and began to cry. Immediately he shut his mouth, biting his tongue against the bile that rose in his throat. Gaius shot him a disappointed look and began trying to soothe the child, rocking her gently and crooning to her soothingly. The old man heaved a sigh and settled heavily onto the thin mattress.

"I know that he did something that made you angry Merlin. No, don't interrupt." He gave Merlin a look that immediately had the boy swallowing the protest he'd been about to voice. "I don't ask this of you lightly, but I am in earnest when I say this child's life may hinge on what that creature has to say. For her sake, if not mine, go to him. Please." Gaius stood and walked past Merlin pausing just long enough to lay a hand on the young man's shoulder before leaving with the child. Merlin didn't pull away this time but he didn't relax under the touch either. He was still fighting the hot bubbling anger that simmered within him, holding himself so stiffly that his shoulders were starting to ache from the strain. The last thing he wanted was to have to sneak down beneath the castle to talk to that double crossing, uncaring beast. He stood there fuming for a few minutes, thinking furiously about ways to avoid to going down to see that thing. He'd just about made up his mind to go after Gaius and tell that no matter what the older man suspected they could handle it themselves and they didn't need the help of that dragon just as the child began to cry. It wasn't the normal crying of a newborn child, the discomforted wailing of a young thing upset with an unfamiliar world but more of a series of whimpering sobs. The sound echoed in Merlin's mind like wind blowing through the forgotten places of the world. It was a lonely sound, a sound that resonated within his soul. It was a sound he recognized from his own childhood, the feeling of isolation that had permeated every day of his life before coming to Camelot. It was this that changed Merlin's mind. The thought of this child, newly born and ripped from her home and family, a family she would likely never know and was too young to remember tore at his heart. His resolve failed. Without even a sigh, he walked out the door to go seek advice from the one being he had sworn never to go near again.

It took longer than he would have liked to reach the dragon's cave. There seemed to be more guards on patrol than usual but then he remembered the tomb that had been uncovered the night before. He'd seen for himself the limitless wealth that room contained, and it would soon be all over the city – if it wasn't already. A tempting target for thieves that would not go untried if he had to guess; he supposed that he couldn't blame Uther for posting extra guards even if it did make his work more difficult. He started at every noise as he stole through the lower levels, fidgeting when a guard pass forced him to hide with little notice as they completed their rounds. He had to navigate the winding tunnels and dark corridors without a light of his own which made avoiding the patrols more difficult. He saw the torch of an oncoming guard just as he neared the grate that led to the dragon's lair. Ducking into a storeroom filled with odds and ends, things that probably hadn't been used in decades if the thick layer of dust was anything to judge by, he tried to stow away among the rubbish. Obscured by the darkness there was a coil of rope laying on the floor. In the gloomy half-light provided by the torch in the corridor Merlin's eyes missed it, but his feet did not.

He barely contained a cry of surprise as he pitched forward, flinging an arm out to grab a nearby barrel. He managed to break his fall but the jarring motion of his plunge caused a rusty lantern to topple from its perch on the barrel toward the floor. The resulting crash had Merlin cursing under his breath as he struggled to extricate himself from the tangle of rope encircling his feet. A flickering of light along the corridor caught his attention. The guards had heard him. He felt sweat beading near his temples and threw caution to the wind. He remembered a door several yards back down the corridor and focused his magic on it as he lumbered onto his knees and hobbled behind the cover of the barrel, tucking himself out of sight as best he could. His eyes glowed bright gold as he forced the door in his mind open and the physical twin copied the action. A murmured incantation lent the sound of rushing footsteps hurrying away from his location down the corridor.

The guard that had been approaching the entrance of his hiding place fell for the trick, yelling "Stop! Intruder!" and sprinting off down the corridor that led to the upper keep. Merlin waited, curling in on himself so that he was as small as possible behind the decaying barrel. He strained to hear the sounds of any more approaching guards and a moment later the tramp of several pairs of booted feet echoed down the passage, their owners running along the stone after the first guard. He saw the flicker of their torches along the wall as they passed the arch that marked the opening of the storage room and froze in place hardly daring to breathe as they passed. All it would take was a glance into the room as they passed and he would be caught if they glimpsed any movement within. None of the guards paid any attention to the state of the storeroom though, not with their comrade chasing an apparent intruder and they passed him by without incident.

He waited in the darkness for what felt like an hour but he knew it was barely a minute. When he was sure they were gone he flicked a hand at the rope still binding his feet and with a twist of magic it was gone, the length fraying as the fibers pulled against each other to fall in long strands to the floor. He peered around the corner of the doorway to make sure there were no lingering guards waiting around for any possible accomplices of the supposed intruder. He breathed a quick sigh of relief when he saw the corridor was empty, but he knew it wouldn't remain that way for long. He plucked the torch from the holder on the wall nearest him now that the guards were gone and he could risk carrying his own light. He made it to the cave without further incident but kept his senses sharp as he descended the stairs.

When he reached the bottom and entered the massive cavern he saw it was empty. There was no sign of the dragon that he had once visited so often. He raised the torch, trying to illuminate the shadowy cave but it was far too large for such a small light to make a difference.

"Hello?" He called. Only his own voice echoed a response. He grumbled to himself in consternation. That bloody dragon.

"I know you can hear me!" He shouted into the darkness and paused – nothing.

"I need your help. The life of a child is at stake." He waited, listening for a response but none came. He stayed there in the gloom as long as he dared before giving up. The guards would return soon if they hadn't already, possibly with reinforcements if they realized that magic had been involved in their wild goose chase. He'd just put a foot onto the bottom step when the sound ofgreat wings flapping in the still air met his ears. He turned to see the great golden dragon hover for a moment before perching on the rock that stood across the chasm that separated it from the stair. His jaw tightened when he saw the condescension in the creature's eyes as it settled more comfortably atop the rough stone.

"You told me I would not see you again." The dragon stared down at him from his place atop the rock and Merlin fought to contain the outburst of anger that raged through him. This creature had almost cost him his mother, the single most important person in his life bar none, and that beast hadn't given a thought to what she meant to him or his feelings. He shook with the effort of containing his ire, staring hard eyed at the scaly monster before him. As if the dragon knew the course of Merlin's thoughts it dropped its head to look into his eyes.

"It was for the good of all. I told you truly when I said that, for Arthur's life is more important than any other, you know this." The dragon rumbled. He'd said this before, when Merlin had come to rage at him as his mother lay dying in Gaius' chamber. When the dragon had let slip his desire for freedom above all else, no matter the cost. Merlin felt his own heart harden again at the words and resolved that whatever it took, the beast before him would never escape this chamber so long he lived. He hadn't forgiven the betrayal and wasn't sure he ever would, but right now he needed information so he pushed his anger down inside himself. He closed his eyes for a moment, drawing in a deep breathe to help him reign in his feelings. When he felt calm, he looked back up at the great dragon and started at the understanding reflected in those great golden eyes. Merlin felt his resolve weaken for the second time in an hour. Those eyes, so old and so knowing were glimmering with pain – a deep pain, and one that had been long held within a heart that had a skin of stone.

"You are not the only one to know loss young warlock." The dragon hissed softly. Merlin felt shame wash over him. He was alone too. He'd watched those he loved die, slaughtered in the name of a cause that he feared. The dragon knew better than anyone what he'd been asking of Merlin, for he had paid the same price. Merlin felt some of his anger drain away and relented with a strained nod. The betrayal would never stop hurting, but perhaps it was something he could move past.

"Now that we have put that past us, what is it you are here for? You mentioned a child I believe." The dragon shifted his weight a bit on the great outcropping of rock as though attempting to mold the unyielding surface to the contours of his body, folding his wings to that they lay along the ridge of his back.

"There is a child. I was practicing my magic when there was a flare of fire and images in the air. The next thing I knew the fire was gone and a child, a newborn, had appeared on my bed. I don't know how she came here or who she is but Gaius thought you might. Why would he think that?" Merlin asked. The dragon's eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment then widened almost as if in fear. Merlin felt his muscles tense at the reaction, certain that whatever the dragon knew it wouldn't be good.

"This child, does it have a name?" The dragon stretched his neck across the chasm so that he was mere feet from Merlin, his eyes trained on the young man who stood on the ledge.

"How would I know – " Merlin cut himself off as the image of the blanket that the little girl had been wrapped in flitted across his mind. There had been something, a word embroidered on it but he couldn't recall the entire image only the first letter. It would have to be enough; he hadn't taken the time to really look before going to fetch Gaius. He shook his head, blowing a puff of air to dislodge a stray hair from his brow.

"It might start with an E. I don't know – I didn't really look but it looked like a name on her blanket." Merlin shrugged listlessly as he spoke. The Dragon grew eerily quiet at the mention of the letter; that couldn't be good.

'That's not comforting.' Merlin thought as he watched the dragon, waiting for a response. When none came he coughed and the dragon blinked at him, almost as if it had forgotten he was there.

"What is it?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"Her name wouldn't be Emma by any chance would it?" The dragon spat out the name as though it were capable of harming him, causing Merlin to take a step back when a spurt of flame came winging across the gap that separated them.

"It might have been. Are you going to tell me what the bloody hell is going on now, because I've just about had it with the cryptic questions!" Merlin barked, eyes flaring as he used his magic to toss the lick of flame away from him.

The dragon let out a great sigh and hung his head wearily.

"Something I had hoped would never occur has come to pass young warlock. That child is from another realm, the realm where I was born."

"Another realm?" Merlin interrupted unable to help himself. The dragon ruffled his wings in agitation, bristling.

"You thought this world was the only one? Have you learned so little?" The dragon jeered. Merlin rolled his eyes but said nothing. With a moue of discontent when he didn't rise to the bait the dragon went on.

"There are countless other realms, some magical some not, their number beyond imagining but that is not the point. I was born in another realm, a realm where magic flourished but my kind were as unwelcomed there as they are here. For a time I took refuge with a powerful wizard, a man who had seemingly conquered time itself in his quest for power. He alone was able to offer us protection and I was sent to seal the pact. We made a deal – my service to him for the safety that he could provide for me and my kind." An unmistakable grimace of distaste passed over the dragon's features and Merlin found himself wondering what might have happened between them for the dragon to have ended up here. He voiced the question but received little more than a snort in response.

"Never mind that for the moment, it is none of your concern. The man I dealt with was called the Dark One, a title given him by others but his true name I never knew. During my service he spoke to me of a prophecy that he was working to ensure would come to pass. Originally I was to be part of his plan but events occurred that led to my being transported here. This child, I believe she may be part of that prophecy."

"Prophecy? You mean –"

"Yes. This child, much like you has a great destiny if she is the one he spoke of. But she was never meant to be brought to this world. When last we spoke he told me her name but little else. I do know that she was supposed to end up in a realm without magic. I believe there was a curse of some sort involved in bringing her there. A curse that she is meant to break but something has gone wrong." The dragon paused, looking down at Merlin as if weighing his abilities against a task that he was unsure of Merlin's skill to carry out. After a moment the dragon nodded to himself cocking his to the side.

"You must help to set it right." The dragon insisted. Merlin's eyes widened at the declaration and he rushed forward before halting mere feet from the edge of the overhang.

"But I can't. I've already got my own –" The dragon roared, drowning out Merlin's protests.

"That child holds the fate of two worlds in her hands young warlock! She will face trials and dangers beyond anything you can comprehend. This task was never meant for you that is true, but it has come to you nonetheless. You will be responsible for this child; there is no one else who can help her. You must lead her to her destiny, teach her, protect her, and one day you will send her on back to where she is meant to be. She will be the savior of many but only if she lives long enough to see that day."

"How can I care for a child and look after Arthur at the same time? I don't know anything about children! I don't know how to raise a child!" Merlin's voice was cracked sudden panic. What if he messed up, what if he put the girl in danger, or got her mixed up in the battles that he and Arthur always found themselves in? Admittedly looking after Arthur sometimes felt like running around after a child but at least Arthur could take care of himself for the most part. This child would be dependent on him for everything. He wasn't ready for this kind of responsibility.

"No parent ever knows what they're getting into. You will do fine and you will not be alone. You have others who will no doubt help you care for the child. This is your charge now." The dragon's words were meant to be comforting but Merlin barely registered them as they cut across the panicked thoughts flitting through his brain. He watched in stunned silence as the dragon unfurled his wings and began to lift himself away from the rock. As the creature's body lifted into the air Merlin found his voice.

"Wait! You've got to give me more information than that! What is the prophecy that concerns her? How can I help her find her destiny if I don't know what it is?" He didn't realize that he'd already accepted that he would help this child to fulfill her role even as he spoke the words. The dragon hovered in midair just long enough to speak a reply.

"All in good time young warlock, for the moment you must focus on safeguarding the girl. You have plenty of time before you will need to know how she is to achieve her task. I admit that I don't truly know myself but I will think on it, try to remember any relevant details for the time when it is needed. For the moment, I'm not going anywhere." The bitterness in the dragon's voice at those parting words was deep and biting. Merlin had to shield his eyes when the sweeping beat of those heavy wings flung grit across the cavern nearly blinding him. Within moments the dragon was gone, fading into the shadows. Merlin sighed and ground his teeth for a moment before heading out of the cave and sneaking back to Gaius' rooms.

When he made it back to the older man's room he eased into the room as quietly as he could. When he looked around he saw Gaius stretched out across the trundle bed that he often used for his patients. There was a large basket in the middle of the table near him that moved slightly as Merlin tiptoed across the room. Peering into it he saw the child nestled into the woven container, tucked in securely among a mass of blankets that both pillowed her tiny form and served to keep her warm. She was asleep, her chest rising and falling gently as she dreamt. Merlin couldn't help himself, reaching into the basket to brush a finger across the soft skin of her cheek. He smiled as the little girl slumbered on, so fragile and completely unaware of the world that awaited her. He resolved right then that he'd do anything possible to protect her, to make her ready to face the destiny that waited for her whatever it was.

"Don't worry little darling. I'm here. I'll always be here. You won't have to face this alone." The whispered promise hung in the air for a moment as if it were a seal binding them together. For a second he almost expected lightening to crack the sky but then a movement to his left broke the moment. It was Gaius, levering himself off the bed to face Merlin. He took one look at his charge's face and nodded as if he already knew the information Merlin had gotten from the dragon.

"We can discuss it in the morning lad. For now though, what will you do with her?" He nodded at the basket where Merlin was still gently stroking the girl's cheek. Merlin sighed and tucked the blanket, the same one that the girl had arrived in, more securely around her before turning to his mentor. He leaned against the table, wiping the back of one hand across his brow.

"Keep her safe. She has her own destiny to fulfill." He said wearily. He felt as if he'd been awake for days and the sudden sense of fatigue that washed over him was crushing. He knew it could be heard in his voice because Gaius face grew concerned but he waved him off. The old man nodded and pointed him to his room.

"To bed then, we'll deal with it in the morning. Get what sleep you can, she'll probably be awake in a few hours." Gaius mumbled sleepily.

Merlin waved his hand and stumbled up the small set of stairs to his room. He didn't even bother to undress, simply falling across his bed and drawing the blanket across himself. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

When her eyes opened she found herself in a bed wide enough to comfortably fit three people with room to spare. She was wearing strange silken garments and her hair was barely long enough to brush her shoulders. She stepped away from her bed and looked out over the town that visible from her window. She'd done it. All of the people who had stood in her way were now at her mercy, prisoners unable to remember the land that had borne them and trapped here in a place where none of them would ever find happiness. Regina grinned triumphantly and decided to investigate her new kingdom. This was going to be wonderful.


	2. Blood Doesn't Make a Family

Alright here it is! I apologize that this comes so late, but not long after I posted the first chapter I had a lot of problems crop up at work and then my uncle passed away. It's been tough but now I'm ready to come back to this and I hope that I won't leave you all hanging for so long again. Enjoy this and please review!

Notes: This chapter is all Merlin-centered, not OUAT this time. I needed to set this up properly for the next few chapters but don't worry we'll be getting back to our favorite mixed up fairy tale heroes and villains soon!

Also, for the sake of the narrative I've moved Merlin's timeline of events around a bit. We're still set in 2x01 The Curse of Cornelius Sigan but for my purposes just pretend that it comes after 2x02 The Once and Future Queen. I don't recall any shatteringly vital reason for Sigan to come first so I'm moving it.

* * *

The next morning Merlin woke bleary eyed and aching to the sound of crying. He lay there confused for a moment before memories of the previous night came flooding back and he jolted out of bed so quickly that the covers tangled around him and he fell to floor with a thump. He bit back a curse as his head smacked into the rough stone floor.

"Merlin? What are you doing in there?" Gaius' voice drifted through the door. He'd obviously heard the noise from clear into the workshop.

"Nothing, just thought I'd start the day off with a bang." Merlin wheezed trying to untangle himself from the cocoon of blankets.

"Well hurry up, you've got a busy morning ahead of you." Gaius' voice grew faint as he walked away from the door and Merlin sighed as he finally managed to pull himself out of the tangle of sheets. He rubbed at the back of his head where a lump was beginning to form as he stumbled into the workroom to see Gaius feeding Emma who suckled greedily from a bottle that he'd fashioned for her.

"It's not perfect but it'll do for now. You may have to see if any of the new mothers here would be willing to wet nurse for her but this will keep her for the moment." Gaius said when he saw Merlin's gaze lingering over the baby in his arms. Merlin started and a blush crept into his cheeks at the thought. It would be mortifying to have to approach any of the castle servants with such a request but as he looked down at Emma he knew that he'd do it. She gurgled happily as she finished her meal and Gaius motioned for Merlin to take her. Merlin hesitated as Gaius held her out to him until the old man sighed.

"You chose to take her on Merlin, you'll have to hold her sooner or later." He said glaring at his young charge.

"I know, it's just – what if I drop her? I've never held a baby before." Merlin held his arms for her just the same and Gaius showed him how to support her properly before bustling over to the kettle that held their breakfast. As he stirred Merlin watched Emma yawn and snuggle into her blanket for a nap.

"What are you going to call her? She can't be the child forever." Gaius asked turning to watch Merlin watching the baby. A soft smile came over the old man's face at the expression of wonder he saw in Merlin's eyes. For a boy who was so full of wonder himself it was a miracle the boy didn't realize how special he really was. He'd watched the boy grow into a fine young man over the past year and a half, but had also seen that carefree joy fading with each danger he escaped as he was wound ever more tightly into the destiny that had been foretold for him. Perhaps this child would help him to see that his worth was more than what was decreed by the hope of an ancient dying people. She could be the one to show him the worth in just being Merlin, not the savior of magic or the harbinger of a golden age. More than anything Gaius regretted that Merlin had been given such a burden so young. He mourned the loss of that innocent light in the boy's eyes and held hope that the little girl in his arms would help to put it back.

"Her name is Emma, it's on her blanket. It's the only thing she has of her family. I don't want to take that away from her." Merlin muttered looking up from the baby to stare at Gaius. There was a flicker of hurt in Merlin's eyes that Gaius realized was about the kindred feelings the boy shared with the orphaned child in his arms. Merlin had grown up with a loving mother, but he'd always been an outcast; first because of his fatherless status, then because of his magic. Suddenly Gaius understood why Merlin had bonded so fiercely with the little girl in the short hours they'd been together. Gaius walked over from the kettle and placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"It's a fine name. I'm sure she'll do them proud, wherever they are. They'd be glad to know that someone like you is looking out for her." He added as he gazed down at the of the two them with a tear in his eye. He sniffed then, walking back to the kettle and rubbing at his cheek.

"I've brought some clothes for her as well. They're on the table. I changed her last night but you should put her in a clean one." He pointed at the pile of soft, baby sized tunics lying on the edge of the table with his spoon.

Merlin gaped in surprise at Gaius' sudden change of subject but as the older man turned back to stir the kettle he saw a glimmer of wetness on the wrinkled cheek and hid a smile.

"I'll change her after breakfast. She's quiet now and I don't want to disturb her." Merlin said as he rocked Emma gently in his arms. Her eyes were starting to droop now that her belly was full and she was cradled against his chest. He could feel the slight rise and fall of her breathing and marveled at the sensation until Gaius set a bowl of porridge in front of him.

"Eat. You won't be any good if you fall over from hunger." Gaius admonished. Merlin ducked his head in response. It was true that he often skipped meals, as he always had so much to do but he listened and after tucking Emma back into her basket dug into his porridge with gusto. After helping to clear away the dishes he turned to the pile of clothes that Gaius had lain out and started sorting through them. They were mostly variations on the same, as patterns for baby shifts were fairly unadorned for everyone except but nobles. He sorted them into color piles thinking about what would look best on her without even wondering why his thoughts had turned down that avenue. It seemed only natural that he wanted Emma to look her best even if she'd never know.

"Have you thought of how you're going to explain her presence yet?" Gaius asked interrupting his thoughts. Before he could answer the older man continued.

"If Uther knows she's a foundling he'll give her to the orphanage. You won't be able to help her then and she'll be lucky if she lives three years." Gaius muttered grimly.

Merlin grimaced at the thought. It was no secret that Gaius held a deep contempt for the so-called caregiver who took in the orphaned children of Camelot. The old woman who ran it was given a stipend for each child's care by the king, but the death toll in the place was so high that most able bodied children escaped within weeks, to live on the streets or out in the forests. Those who couldn't run away or were too young to do so eventually succumbed to the harsh conditions without fail and very few of the children there were ever offered new homes due to their sickly natures. Every time the woman was confronted she had a new excuse and most often blamed magic users for the deaths of the children in her care. She had singlehandedly engineered the deaths of over twenty people in the last ten years as scapegoats for the lack of care toward her charges. With the deaths of children in the balance Uther never searched hard for the truth, happy to appease the people's bloodlust with the first likely culprit. Gaius had been campaigning for years to shut him down but Uther wouldn't hear of it, trusting him as a true and loyal subject to the crown.

"I don't know but I won't let that happen. I promised her I'd be here for her, that she wouldn't be alone. I won't break my promise." Merlin said.

The idea of Emma in that horrible place made his blood boil. No one was going to take her away from him he thought as he pulled the shift that Gaius had put on her last night, now stained with the overenthusiastic results of her meal, and began to wriggle her into a clean one. She gurgled unhappily as the cool air hit her skin and Merlin worked quickly, pulling her little arms through the openings in the cloth. The door flew open just as Merlin finished pulling the tiny shift over Emma's head.

"Merlin where are you? You're late." Arthur boomed as he strode through the door. "Again."

Merlin turned slightly so that he could look at Arthur over his shoulder. He hadn't realized that it was so late in the morning, Emma had driven all thought of his duties straight out of his head.

"Would you care to explain where you were this morning? You were supposed to meet me at the stabl-" Arthur's voice dropped off as Merlin turned toward him, Emma cradled in his arms. Arthur's eyes widened as he spotted her and then he looked up at Merlin's face, then back down to Emma, then back up at Merlin.

"Merlin, why are you holding a baby?" He asked in a strangled voice.

Merlin looked at Arthur then at Gaius. The old man shrugged his shoulders almost imperceptibly and Merlin fought down a scowl. Some help he was being. Neither of them spoke, looking at Arthur as he stood there expectantly. Merlin shuffled from foot to foot until Emma began to fuss. He shushed her quietly then bent to lay her down in her makeshift crib, tucking her in gently. He used the time to wrack his brain for an explanation that would satisfy Arthur.

"Merlin?" He can hear the impatience in Arthur's voice. It was now or never, if he botched this Emma would be on her own and he'd have failed her.

"Well you see sire," Merlin mumbled, tripping over his words as he frantically tried to come up with a story. Arthur crossed his arms and began tapping on foot against the floor impatiently.

"No I don't see. All I see is my manservant playing with a strange child when he should have been readying my horse for a hunt. What is going on?" Arthur growled.

Merlin bit his lip. There was nothing for it; it was the only thing that would save her. He opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm waiting." Arthur was glowering at him now in a way that made Merlin almost relish what was about to come next.

"She's my daughter!" He declared settling himself on the bench in front of Emma's basket.

Complete silence. Arthur's mouth dropped open, both eyebrows raised so high that they nearly disappeared into his hair. Merlin chanced a look at Gaius only to see that he mirrored the prince's stunned surprise. He bit his lip to keep from smiling at the both of them looking like gasping fish.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Merlin watched him sheepishly trying to contain a laugh. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Arthur at a loss for words. After a moment Arthur seemed to get hold himself though because a look of suspicion bloomed on his face.

"Merlin, when did you find time to even court a girl, let alone become a father? And what girl would find a buffoon like you attractive? " Arthur asked.

"Just because you don't find me attractive doesn't mean that no one else does." Merlin shot back. "Just ask Gwen, she seemed to like me well enough when I first got here."

Arthur's eyes narrowed and Merlin reveled in the small victory. Arthur's new crush on Gwen provided him no end of amusement and now he was finding it useful as a distraction. Arthur chewed his lip for a moment before throwing his hands up in the air.

"If you're not going to tell me the truth –"

"It is the truth! I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't know." Merlin said all trace of amusement gone. An idea had come to him in the moment of laughter over Arthur's crush. If he'd understand anything at the moment it was unrequited love.

"It was back in Ealdor, when we went to fight Canaan's men." Merlin face fell as the memory of that day came to mind. He could still see Will throwing himself in front of the arrow that had been meant for Arthur and it brought tears to his eyes even now. He felt even worse knowing that he was using Will's memory to fool Arthur but it was to keep Emma safe. Besides, he vaguely that Will would have approved, he would've boxed Merlin's ears if he'd ever found out that he'd abandoned a child when he could save it. They both knew all too well what it felt like to be alone. Merlin said a silent prayer to Will as he sank down onto the bench beside Emma's basket and hung his head.

The sound of shuffling feet met his ears and Merlin realized that Arthur was had come towards him. It wasn't until a hand fell on his shoulder that he realized how close Arthur had gotten. Merlin raised his head and was taken aback at the look of sympathy on the other man's face.

"What was her name?" Arthur asked gently.

Emma chose that moment to make a burbling sound in her sleep and Merlin let a small smile cross his face. This part was easy, he'd actually had a crush on a girl in the village before he'd come to Camelot. They'd been friends as small children until his magic had become noticeable enough that her parents forbade her from speaking to him. He'd still been smitten with her though nothing had ever come of it, him being such an outcast, but he'd always thought her eyes had followed him as they worked in the fields together or when he'd walk through the green. She'd always had a secret smile for him when her parents weren't looking.

"Mary." Merlin said. He remembered seeing her after the fight, bruised and bleeding but still standing, her dark golden hair tangled and dirty. His mother had kept him updated on her condition knowing how he'd felt about her. She'd come down with an infection from her wounds and passed away not long after. He'd wanted to go to her when he'd gone back home. He knew her parents had been killed during one of Canaan's earlier raids, but there hadn't been time. Now there never would be. Their trip to Ealdor had been a little over eight months ago but hopefully Arthur wouldn't question him too closely. If he could convince him now, he probably wouldn't even send anyone to check out the story. He glanced down at Emma and realized that she was smaller than most babies so perhaps he could say she'd been early if Arthur did question it?

"Where is she? Why isn't she here?" Arthur kept his voice soft but Merlin could hear the steel behind the question. He understood the meaning but didn't look the other man in the eye as he confirmed Arthur's fears.

"Her mother's dead. I'm all she has in the world." Merlin said. He meant to leave it at that but before he knew it more words were tumbling out of his mouth, they were out before he could stop them and he hoped they wouldn't come back to haunt him later.

"She was on her way here when she went into labor. The man who brought Emma to me, he said she died on the way. I'm lucky that I didn't lose them both." He wiped away the tears that were sliding down his cheeks, brought on by the thought of both his childhood friends dead.  
"I'm sorry." Arthur muttered. Merlin nodded but didn't look up.

"Take the day off, I can handle myself for one day." Arthur said.

Merlin's shoulders shook with sudden laughter and he couldn't stop the smile creeping over his face.

"You? Take care of yourself? You didn't hit your head this morning when you got out of bed all on your own did you?" Merlin quipped, laughing as the tears began to slow. Arthur scoffed and cuffed him gently across the head

"Go spend time with your daughter. I'll see you tomorrow." Arthur glanced at the sleeping baby for a moment before nodding at him and striding out of the room. When the door closed behind him Merlin let out a sigh.

"Well done. I never knew you could act so well."

Merlin started at the sound of Gaius' voice. He'd forgotten the other man was there.

"Yeah, neither did I." Merlin bit his lip and looked at his mentor.

"Quick thinking that, using a girl from Ealdor, but what if Arthur asks after her?" Gauis asked.

Merlin shook his head.

"It won't matter. She died after the fight with Canaan, her parents not long before. I'll write to mother, she'll waylay anyone who comes questioning. Did I tell you that they look up to her now? After she brought us to help them? She's a regular hero in their eyes."

Gaius shook his head fondly.

"That doesn't surprise me. Hunith always was tougher than she looked. I'll watch her for a bit, go write your mother. The sooner you send that letter the safer you'll both be."

Merlin went to grab pen and paper reflecting on how he'd tell her what had happened. His mother had always wanted a grandchild but he wasn't sure she was prepared for this. He'd have to word it carefully in case the letter was intercepted. Anything even hinting at magic would have him on the block before he could blink. He shook his head as he realized that this was another secret he'd have to keep from Arthur. They just never seemed to stop piling up. Even if he couldn't share it with anyone else maybe one day he could share the truth with Emma, if she even wanted to know.

* * *

Well, Arthur came off as a bit more of a prat than intended there for a moment but I feel he redeemed himself in the end. He was my favorite part about this chapter and I hope I did him justice. Please review if you enjoyed, you're feedback helps me know what I'm doing right and where I need to improve. As always thanks for reading!


End file.
